herofandomcom-20200223-history
Chuckie
Chuckie 'was a misguided young kid in the movie ''Fresh. ''' He was played by Luis Lantigua. Despite the smears he's gotten, Chuckie is not a bad kid, but one with ambitions to be a dog-fighter. Despite what you might think of dog-fighting, his family apparently didn't raise him to think dog-fighting was bad. We first see Chuckie at a school play with Fresh and his pals. Now he's a juvenile delinquent. He has a history of stealing from stores. But it's not completely his fault. He didn't have a father to steer him right, much like Fresh. There's not much difference. Chuckie does criminal acts, much like Fresh, although much less severe. Fresh's crimes are actually dealing drugs. Chuckie's crimes are innocent child's play for the most part. Chuckie is very arrogant, often bragging about having the best sports cards. He also teases Fresh for romance, when he and his pals reject romance as new age nonsense. Later on we see Chuckie along with Fresh and his pals when they walk down Broadway in Brooklyn. Here, Chuckie talks about how the Punisher comic can beat all his friend's favorites. One of his pals, who is most likely Dominican, with a true African accent, says, "X-Men take out the Punishaaaa." Later on, Chuckie is at his house, his lateness gets his mother angry, who scolds him in Nuyorican Spanish - as Chuckie and his fam are Nuyoricans. When Chuckie and Fresh discuss their dog, Roscoe, fighting, Fresh disapproves. When that plan fails, Chuckie asks him if he can get a job working for Esteban. Chuckie gets mad. Fresh scolds him saying, "Because you be acting like a stupid little kid." Later on, we see Chuckie and Fresh at the school courtyard. Again Chuckie teases Fresh for his romance. But when Jake shoots, in an act of bizarre violence, Curtis and Rosie, Fresh's crush, Chuckie tries to warn him to run. Mesmerized by everything that happened, Fresh can't. We then Fresh and Chuckie at a dog-fighting competition. When Roscoe gets killed it reveals a foreshadowing, that Fresh might have to man up and be a killer. Fresh takes Chuckie to Esteban's house, where Esteban reluctantly allows Chuckie to become Fresh's lookout. However Fresh manipulates this and lies to Chuckie that Esteban allowed him to work partners with him. Later on, in the playground, Chuckie brags about his claim of his new job for Esteban. This upsets Nichola, fearing the repercussions of this. Later on Chuckie and Fresh go to Manhattan to get books, so they can hide their drugs. Later on Chuckie disrespects a cop on the subway, on their way back to Brooklyn. When they arrive in Bed-Stuy, Fresh scolds Chuckie for his stupid actions. They then go to a back alley where Fresh and Chuckie will hide their drugs. Chuckie decides to show off, but Fresh scolds him for it and tells him that if they get jumped to drop the bag and go North. When Fresh finishes his hiding of the drugs, Chuckie and Fresh go at it with each other, with Chuckie telling him off. A sinister vehicles turns their lights on them. Fresh, scared, tells Chuckie to drop the bag. But Chuckie decides to shoot at the men. When that fails, Chuckie decides to run but drops his gun. When he tries to reach for it, the men shoots at the tire to trap Chuckie. Fresh tries to save Chuckie but can't--the tire has his hand pinched in. Unable to do anything, Fresh leaves Chuckie to his death--the gang of men shoothim, but it's offscreen. Chuckie was a victim of the criminal culture of Broadway Triangle, which is the neighborhood adjacent to Williamsburg and Bed-Stuy. Category:Kids Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Thriller Movie Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Deceased Category:Tragic Category:Thieves Category:Victims Category:Mischievous Category:Heroic Jerks